Just two words
by Forbidden is our love
Summary: Everyone wants Stiles to shut up and witch perform their wish. Will they return Stiles' voice on time? *oneshot*


**A/N:****Everything belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**

**I don't have Beta reader, and English is my second language, so… sorry about mistakes.**

**This story is happening after season 2 with few changes:**

**1. There is no Alfa pack.**

**2. Boyd and Erica never run away.**

**3. Allison and Scott didn't break up.**

**Also I wanted Stiles to stay with Derek, but then I remembered that at this moment Derek live at the train depot, not at the loft, so…**

**I hope you like it.**

**҉ Forbidden is our love ҉**

Stiles parked outside of Scott's house and got out of the car. He couldn't wait to tell him about the new type of wolfsbane, which he had learned.

"Scott!" shouted Stiles. Scott appeared at the window. His face was dripping, and his hair was wet. He wasn't wearing shirt, so he had taken a shower. Stiles just couldn't hold and yelled:-You're giving new meaning to the phrase „Like a wet dog"!

"Shut up, Stiles!" Scott rolled eyes.

After all, little later Stiles told him about the wolfsbane.

...

Stiles came into the cafeteria and sat down to Boyd. After few minutes came and Erica with shorter skirt than ever and looked pointedly Boyd, then she went to get food.

"Erica becomes more and more hot, huh?" teased him Stiles.

„Shut up, Stiles" Boyd rolled eyes.

Nobody wasn't surprised when Harris gave punishment to Boyd and Erica for making out into the hallway.

...

Later that day, Erica came to his house to tell him about the pack meeting on Friday. Stiles asked her:

"Hey, Catwoman, hopefully keeping with Harris was fun!"

"Shut up, Batman. "

Not that Stiles needed response. Harris was an idiot and that's it.

...

Stiles irritably tapped his fingers on the desk. He was in Math and he knew all the material which the teacher spoke. Allison sat on the desk beside him, and he decided to tease her.

"Hey, Allison?"

"What?"

"Scott needs help in French. I'm gonna send him to you. You know, to "learn.""

"Shut up, Stiles-she nudged him on the shoulder with smile. "

The teacher didn't miss to yell at them.

...

Stiles sat in Econ. He was bored again, so he decided to joke with Lydia. He wrote a note with text of an archaic Latin, which he had learned for fun. The text wasn't anything special, just a jumble of words that the reader turns the spit until he realizes that the whole thing makes no sense.

"Pst, Lydia!"

"What now?"

"I found archaic Latin inscription on my desk. I copied it to list and decided to give it to you to figure it out because you know the language, and you're like hundred times smarter than everyone I know."

Lydia smirked and took the text. Ten minutes she translated and read, and when she finished it she looked at him, like she is about to kill him.

"Did you find out what it mean?" Stiles asked.

"Shut up, Stiles!" she crumpled paper into a ball and threw it at him.

"Stilinski! Martin!" yelled Finstock.

Stiles throw the ball in the trash and scratched on his notebook until the end of the period.

...

It was Chemistry and while Harris was explaining dumb formulas Stiles' thoughts was returning to Derek. Recently this was happening often and Stiles realized that he was slowly overcomes Lydia. For Derek. _Good job, Stiles, replace one impossible crush with another!-_he thought. Yet one question keep revolving in his head, and the only one, who seems appropriate to answer it was Danny.

"Hey, Danny!"

"What do you want?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"Shut up, Stiles!" Danny raised his hands in exasperation.

A little later Danny gave him a note stating „_Ask your cousin Miguel_"

Stiles decided it was better not to do it.

...

Stiles was sitting on the bench watching the game and hoping that the coach will put him in a game. Suddenly Isaac came. The coach only saw him and shouted:

"Lahey! On the field!"

Isaac's eyes lit up in gold and he tried to go on the field, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, don't. This is cheating."

"Like Scott never done it. Better shut up and watch us win" Isaac grinned and jumped.

It was "un"expected victory.

...

Stiles was sitting in the patrol car with his father and folding fries. His father tried to get one, but Stiles stopped him.

"Nope! This is for you."

And handed his father a veggie-burger.

"Stiles, this is crap and it sucks."

"It's good for your cholesterol."

"O, shut up."

Stiles still make him eat the veggie-burger.

...

Stiles entered the abandoned train depot, ready for the pack-meeting.

"I caught the smell of cinnamon" Derek was saying at the same time "the smell of magic. Apparently we have witch in the city."

"Which? What now, you're gonna tell me, that the vampires are real?"

"Vampires aren't real, Stiles. Now shut up and listen."

_Poor, little Stiles-_voice suddenly spoke in his mind_.- Nobody doesn't want to hear you. If they spend some time without your pretty little voice maybe they will feel what they're missing? Do you think they will succeed in three days? Or you will stay silent forever ... Nice waiting for the full moon, Stiles._

Stiles blinked in confusion. In the next moment voices started to yell in his mind, voices of everyone who ever told him to shut up.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**SHUT UP!**

_SHUT UP! _

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Shut Up!

_Shut Up! _**SHUT UP!**

SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**

_SHUT UP! _ SHUT UP!

_SHUT UP!_ SHUT UP!

SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!

**SHUT UP! **_SHUT UP!_

SHUT UP! SHUT UP

Voices sounded so loud in his head that Stiles felt like they were real. Subconsciously he took a step back. Everyone in the room looked at him. Stiles opened his mouth to tell them what happened, but ... he couldn't say the words.

…

Stiles opened his mouth, but from there didn't come any sound. On his face appeared confusion and panic. His heart flutter, and his skin began to separate the distinctive smell of fear. Derek looked confused at his uncle, who just shrugged.

"Stiles you okay? Stiles" Scott asked anxiously. Stiles opened his mouth several times in an attempt to answer, but he didn't said anything. Finally he took the school bag from his shoulder and pulled out a notebook and pen. On a blank sheet he wrote "_The witch spoke in my head_"

Derek felt the anxiety that the pack increases.

-And ...- he decides to prompt Stiles.

"_She said ... that you aren't properly assess my voice, so she will take it. She said some other shit, from which I only realized that if we don't remove the spell before the next full moon, it will remain forever_"

Pack fell silent, and Derek felt a chill in his stomach. He told Stiles to shut up...

Stiles took a pen and wrote something again. He tear the sheet and put it in Derek's hands.

„_DON'T READ THIS LOUD! IT'S ONLY FOR YOU__!_

_It's not your fault, okay__?_ _You may be the last who told me to shut up, but in the __past__ week everyone in this roo__m__(__without__ Peter__)__(count __Danny__) told me to shut up __at least __for once. __So s__top blaming yourself because __I'll__ hit you over the head with the bat. May not cause permanent damage, but I bet it would hurt. __All r__ight?"_

"All right" nodded Derek and Stiles smiled.

"What are we gonna do to get back Stiles' voice?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, you should write to us everything the witch said" Lydia said.

„_She said__:_

_Poor, little Stiles.__Nobody doesn't want to hear you. If they spend some time without your pretty little voice maybe they will feel what they're missing? Do you think they will succeed in three days? Or you will stay silent forever... Nice waiting for the full moon, Stiles__."_

"I don't think this is helping us" Scott sighed, but Lydia stood.

"No, it is. Look, we approach it like any other problem, an attempt to figure out the solution. We have the decision, we just have to ... visualize it or something."

"You mean?" Isaac asked.

"I mean, the absence of voice Stiles is not exactly a problem. Problem is something in your way and you have to solve it or it will piss of your life. The absence of Stiles' voice is like the absence of..."

"_…internet?_" Stiles wrote.

"Exactly. Something, that you aren't realizing how important is until you lose it. And even if your life became a thousand times more difficult without it, you still can continue.

"You're saying that we have to live without Stiles' voice?" Scott asked half-confused, half-appalling.

"No! I'm saying that we are expected to realize the emptiness that was fill of Stiles' voice. Not just to do what we do to other problems: Controlled by psychopaths lizard, going around, killing people? Let's make Lydia to tell Jackson that she still love him. Psycho-old man, kidnapping teenagers and adjustable his granddaughter against her boyfriend? Let's poisoned him! Witch whose intentions we do not know, that makes a mess around? Let sniff her and catch her, then we'll decide to kill her or not! We can't do the same with Stiles!"

"So, you say that we have to feel the absence of his voice?" Raised eyebrows Erica.

"Yes. Now we realize it, but we have to feel it."

The pack nodded, though most of them didn't understand the difference. Stiles wrote something on the notebook again and gave it to them:

"_I can't stay at home. My father will know that something is wrong if I keep quiet and I don't want to tell him about the werewolves. Unless we don't return my voice back, then I would have to."_

"You can stay with me" shrugged Scott. "Now, after my mom knows about the supernatural and she accepted them, we won't have a problem."

_"Thanks, Scotty. Also I think to get a tablet and write on it. My arm got tired to write here"_

"Of course" Scott nodded.

And the pack meeting was closed.

...

The next two days were terrible for everyone. Stiles' silence was scary. Yes, he wrote, but it wasn't same. Pack gradually began to realize how Stiles cheers them with his annoying comments and make their days brighter. They started to miss his voice.

This doesn't bring it back. Just make its absence worse.

...

The sun was setting on the third day and everyone had lost all hope, when Stiles asked to speak privately with Derek. Pack left them alone and Stiles wrote:

_"The witch spoke to me a few minutes ago. She said that you have realized how "precious" is my voice, so there is only one thing to be done. Obviously she is some bitch, decided that I need help to work out properly my life."_

"What is that one thing?" Derek asked.

Stiles wrote something quickly on the tablet and turned it between his fingers. He took a deep breath and let it on table, then turned away, as if he didn't want to see Derek's reaction. Derek turned the tablet himself and looked at the screen. There were written two words:

„_True love"_

Slowly the realization shone him. Stiles took the tablet again and wrote, and Derek saw each word in the moment it was written:

_"I don__'__t want __you __to think that I expect something from you. Even if you had any feelings, and you don__'__t, I__'__m not sure enough of __my__ feelings t__o__ call them anything more than crush, let alone love. I mean, yes, I like you, but still ..._

But Derek caught his hands and stopped them. He made Stiles to look into his eyes, and then Derek kissed him.

His lips were slightly damp and immediately responded to the action. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, who clung to him. After a few seconds they cut off the kiss because they needed to breath and Stiles muttered:

-Definitely more than crush.

Derek smiled, but then he froze when he realized that Stiles just talked. Looks like Stiles concluded at the same time because he froze too and his eyes widened comically.

"Yep, there's definitely love" finally said Stiles.

This time they both heard the witch:

„_It's not necessary to have love now, it's enough to have an adequate basis for future lov…_

"Shut up stupid witch" Stiles shouted. "If you ever talk in my head again I'll find you and I'll make that you can't talk even in your own head!"

Derek laughed. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again, then said:

"I never heard you laugh. It's beautiful sound. You need to do it more often."

Derek just smiled and kissed him, and they didn't stop for a long time.

...

When the pack came back and found them wrapped around each other, there were only a few comments of "I knew it, that they will end that way" and " it was obvious that everything goes there." After realizing that Stiles regained his voice they quickly leave them alone.

Since then, Stiles cut big part of his jokes, and no one from the pack told him to shut up again. With Derek – well, the pack often left them alone, and they kissed a lot, but also sharing much with each other. Derek gradually began to talk about his family before the fire, and Stiles - about mother.

One afternoon, about six months after the story with the curse, Stiles and Derek was sitting on the roof and talking when Stiles finally said:

"I love you."

And Derek replied with "I love you too".

And it was the best thing that ever happened to both of them.


End file.
